Equation of Love
by bellus-qui
Summary: Ginny's madly in love with Harry who rejected her flat in the face! Draco and Ginny had a past...hmm...he just might be geting her back! pls review mine and i'll review yours too!*chap 2, Gin n Draco's past!*
1. Default Chapter

**[Equation of Love]**  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:Hell Hath No Fury Like A Virginia Scorned  
  
  
  
This was it. The moment of truth. There he was, in the locker room, clad in full Gryffindor quidditch colours, straightening his prized broom. Looking all suave (at least to her) and prepped up, ready to kick some Slytherin butt.  
  
Ginny Weasley stood there unnoticed gazing at the green-eyed boy, clutching her broom nervously. She was finally going to tell Harry how she felt. It wasn't like he didn't know already but she felt that she should let him know properly and she really needed to know if he returned the same sort of feelings for her.  
  
  
  
She had always been pretty sure that Harry had feelings for her especially when he saved her from the chamber of secrets. Ginny was picking up signals from Harry like he began speaking to her a lot more often and sometimes would walk with her to her classes, there was one moment where he even kissed her hand graciously. Ginny just never mustered up enough courage to actually come face to face with him and confess her true feelings. This time, she forced herself not to wimp out of the situation and just go for it.  
  
  
  
Surprisingly confident, she took her first step towards him. Harry looked up from his broom as he heard the footsteps of the redhead, his face lit up into a smile. This gave Ginny a bigger boost in confidence.  
  
" Hey Gin! Ready for the big match?" He asked Ginny in his slightly low voice which sounded like music to her ears. She smiled her sweetest smile and took a deep breath.  
  
" Oh yeah... of course! Um...Er... So -..." She sat down on the bench beside him, still fidgeting with her broom.  
  
" Is there something wrong Ginny? You look kind of pale, is it the whole Slytherin match thing...about Draco and all that stuff?" Harry put a comforting arm around Ginny's shoulders. This had shocked Ginny a little; usually Harry was never this close. " No! No...not at all about that jerk. Anyway I came to speak with you not because I'm afraid of the match but actually..." she hesitated slightly, but Harry's eyes pierced deeper and deeper into hers.  
  
" Actually I came coz' I wanted to tell you that...that I... um...that I Virginia Weasley, is totally and madly in love with you."she said it bravely and boldly, trying to force a smile. She searched Harry's eyes for a reaction but she was greeted by something she didn't expect. Laughter.  
  
" Very funny Ginny...! That's impossible...Ron must have put you up to this, how much was he gonna pay you? Must have been quite a lot!" Harry continued to laugh at the poor girl's confession. Ginny didn't know what to feel. First she felt sad, then she felt angry, then she felt just plain embarrassed.  
  
" Harry Potter! I'm being serious here!" At this, Harry stopped laughing and took his arm away from Ginny's shoulders. Harry's face was unreadable. Was it confusion or shock or happiness?  
  
" I'm serious Harry. Didn't you know? I've been madly in love with you since the first time I saw you! At first I thought it was just a silly school girl crush but now......Say something Harry!" Harry was still in a daze until Ginny began to shake his shoulders.  
  
" Gin...I erm...I dunno this is a really awkward situation for me...But um...I'm sorry Gin, I really don't have That kind of feelings for you. You're my little sister...." that was the worst thing Harry could say right now. ' You're my little sister'. Ginny's nightmare had come to reality. Her whole world was turning upside down, there were tears and there was boiling blood in her body. The anger, the fear and the sadness all rolled into one.  
  
" Awkward for you?? What about me?! Have you spared a thought for me?" She was getting hysterical, getting up from her seat, letting her broom drop aimlessly onto the ground. She could not hold back the tears any longer. Usually she didn't cry that easily, but today everything changed. Harry tried to speak but was silenced by Ginny's continual shouting.  
  
" Why are you doing this to me? Haven't I treated you well? Wasn't I nice to you? Why did you continue to lead me on when you never had feelings for me?!" she choked the words, fighting back the tears of pain and anger.  
  
" Ginny I'm sorry and I never meant or knew that I was leading you on, that's all I can say. Please calm down, you can still be my sister always, we don't have to be romantically involved. I cannot love you Ginny and you can't make me either. I'm in love with someone else."  
  
The breaking bones and heart of Ginny Weasley could be heard from miles away, more of the cliché sentences she had hoped and prayed she would not hear. Thousands of emotions were going through her mind, whizzing about like bees in her head. She wanted to speak, but her voice was stuck, she wanted to hurt him but she was weak and yet...she still wanted to kiss him. With all her strength she turn her heels to run out of the locker room but Harry caught her arm.  
  
" Ginny! Wait, I know that you're really hurt now but please don't do anything rash, we're all here for you ok?" Harry said very calmly and softy.  
  
Ginny's anger was swelling, how can he say such a thing at a time like this? What was he thinking! She could not take it, she wanted to hide from the world and let out all her anger and frustration. She swung around with rage and fury, throwing an angered punch into Harry's left cheek. She had always been a fighter and now she had proven it. Harry stumbled backwards a few steps and lost his balance, allowing Ginny to run out of the dreaded room.  
  
She ran and ran like a wild horse. She had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do. Her mind drew a blank, unable to think at all. Everything was nonexistent until she collided with another person she seriously did not want to see at that particular moment. Draco Malfoy. (A/n: DUH... how cliché! :P)  
  
She recognized the scent, the arms, the body. It registered in her mind so well, she instantly knew who it was. He had always smelled like Tom...so clean and so fresh...so natural...  
  
Why.she questioned herself that at the moment when she was the most vulnerable, where she could be swept off her feet by this stranger in her heart; he had to appear to make her want his tender love so much. She wanted to be held, she wanted to be consoled, she wanted to be loved. Draco Malfoy, of all the times, now he had to come to her rescue.  
  
Ginny didn't know where they were but she just stood there with Draco holding her closely, protecting her from everything else outside their world. She cried into his shoulder and hugged him tighter. Draco remained silent, he stroked her hair softly like a child, he had never seen her cry so hard before. Ginny was a tough cookie who was a strong woman with great beliefs, Draco respected that, he loved that.  
  
He put his hand on her cheeks and wiped away her tears, hushing her. There and then, both wished that time would have stood still for them.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/n: Halo! So what do you think? What's the past with Draco and Ginny?! Harry's totally EVIL! And who's he in love with? Haha...I gotta work out the plot myself too but that's coming along quite well, so don't worry! Anyway, more main characters making their appearances in the next chapter. Please review!! You scratch my back I'll scratch yours! ;) 


	2. Flashback

**[Equation of Love]**  
  
A/n: PLZ READ THIS. This second chapter is about Draco and Ginny's Past, coz I think quite a number of people were pretty confused from what I was writing! (Too much caffeine) Review!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Flashback  
  
Standing there with her, the memories were flowing through his mind like a gushing river. When he first noticed the fire in her, when he first touched her lips, when he hurt her, when he broke her heart, when he let her go...  
  
**~**FLASHBACK**~**  
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting at the Gryffindor table, having lunch with her brother and Hermione when she noticed that pair of sneering blue eyes staring at her again.  
  
" What's Pansy's fucking problem?! This is - " Hermione shot her a stern look upon hearing her swear.  
  
" Ok, sorry I used the F word, Mom...Jeez! *rolls her eyes* Anyway, as I was saying, freggin Pansy has been giving me dirty looks since the start of the year! What's her problem?"  
  
"Maybe she's jealous..." Ron said while sipping some chicken soup.  
  
Ginny snorted in a very unlady-like way.  
  
" Please...jealous? Of what? That I have a brain and she doesn't? I hardly doubt so, she just has got this stinky attitude problem. It's like she's looking for a fight or something." Ginny said, eyes still on Pansy. They were locked in cold staring war form across tables.  
  
Pansy Parkinson wasn't exactly the ugliest thing but she looked like she had something gross stuck up her nose. She had something gross stuck to her arm as well. Draco Malfoy the 'leader' of Slytherin, the bad ass boy. Why did she keep on staring at Ginny? Simple. Just because she hated the mudblood loving, redheaded girl. She just didn't like her face, to put bluntly.  
  
It seemed now that Pansy had asked Draco to join in the staring and sneering at Ginny but Draco seemed to be too absorbed in something else... Pansy narrowed her eyes on Ginny and something in Ginny just snapped. Pansy just made her sick and she felt someone had to teach that little bitch a lesson.  
  
It was cold fury in Ginny's eyes as she got up from her seat and started walking towards Slytherin table. She was staring at Pansy murderously, not taking her eyes of her. When she had finally reached the table, Pansy had stepped out as well. And that was when it all started.  
  
" What is your problem, Pug Faced Pansy??!!!" Ginny shouted in Pansy's face. A few students started to stare at the both of them.  
  
" You know what's my problem with Mudblood loving red-headed piece of shit? It's simple, I don't like your face and don't want your breed in our school!" She jabbed a finger into Ginny's torso as she retorted back.  
  
" Well lookie here who's talking? The Voldie loving dumb blonde!" This attracted the attention of everyone in the hall, some people even cheered. Ginny pushed Pansy and she stumbled back a little.  
  
" You little Bitch!!!!!" She shrieked as she begun to tear at Ginny's hair.  
  
Everything exploded. The students went while cheering and shouting as the two clawed at each other. Ginny too tried to rip Pansy's hair off, kicking her in the stomach and trying to squeeze in a slap or two. Pansy on the other hand tried ripping off Ginny's clothes, she even tried pinching and biting. People were shouting comments everywhere, mostly in support of Ginny.  
  
" YEAH!!!! POP HER ONE, GINNY!!!!!!"  
  
" SMACK HER UP!!!!!"  
  
" TAKE IT OFF!! TAKE IT OFF!!!!!"  
  
" WHOO HOO!! RIP OFF HER PRETTY HEAD!!!!!"  
  
Ginny grinned as she heard the flying cheers. It only made her go on ripping and tearing and slapping. And where was the Dream team? They too were enjoying the show, but Hermione was panicky telling Ron to break them apart in case anyone got hurt. But Ron reassured her that Ginny was gonna be fine, after all, he was enjoying the show very much himself.  
  
" Draco Malfoy!!!! HELP ME!!" Pansy screeched while her hair was being pulled in the opposite direction.  
  
" I think not my sweet. This. You gotta get out of yourself." He replied calmly and coolly, clearly uninterested.  
  
Just then, everyone went silent. They tried to speak but no sound came out from their throats. The two bickering girls froze in the moment, obviously stunned when they saw the tall and thin frame of Professor Dumbledore towering over them. He had cast a silencing spell and the twinkle in his eye was gone.  
  
"Isn't that much better, everyone? Now. What's all this about? Hmm? Miss Wealsey? Miss Parkinson? Would you care to explain yourselves?" He waved his wand and the two girls found their voices again.  
  
" She started it! She was glaring at me as if I had something funny on my face!" Pansy squealed.  
  
" How dare you!! You little - "  
  
" That! Will be enough!" Dumbledore's voice boomed.  
  
"30 points each from both your houses! Detention for two weeks, at different times, mind you. Dismissed! Now, shall we all go back to our feast? Mr Malfoy, would you care to escort Miss Weasley to Hospital Wing? And Minerva, I trust you will take care of Miss Parkinson?"  
  
Draco merely nodded simply and mumbled a quick " C'mon..." and dragged Ginny away before she could cause any more damage. Ginny quickly snatched her arm back from Draco and began cursing under her breath.  
  
  
  
"How unlady like of you, Weasley, didn't your mother teach you to be a little more demure?" Draco drawled.  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you to be a gentleman and help girls when they asked for it?" Ginny snapped back.  
  
" Unfortunately my mother never thought me anything in my life before. Besides, I don't even like that bitch, she can lose all her hair for all I care."  
  
"Weren't you suppose to be her precious Draccie??" Draco winced at the mention of his horrendous nickname.  
  
" Spare me the bull talk, Weasley, I know why you fought with Pansy and I appreciate it very much."  
  
" What?! Do you think I actually smacked her for you? Ha! You think too highly of yourself Malfoy! Way too highly!"  
  
" There's no need to be shy, Weasley. I know you like me, I've seen it, that look of yours when you glance my way and now this! I thought you were going to proclaim it to the whole school. But I do admit, Weasley, you have spunk, something different than other girls..."  
  
" Don't patronize me, Malfoy! Are you insane? How can you possibly think that I even have the slightest interest in you? You're the most disgusting thing I've seen in my life!"  
  
" How sweet of you, love. But do you still have to deny it? What if I agreed to us? I'm sure you would like that, yeah? I'm beginning to take an interest in you Weasley. That fire in you burns bright and your feisty nature attracts me, yet your eyes empty and filled with sorrow. You're fascinating Weasley, there, I said it."  
  
Ginny didn't know what to say. She wanted to scream and hit him but then again she felt touched because no one had ever said something like that to her before. She was taken aback, she didn't know what to do but walk away or run.  
  
She had never been described so precisely by anyone she was close to before, let alone a total stranger. She tried to pretend she had not heard him and walked faster so that he would stop following her. It worked but Draco called behind her.  
  
" Don't try escaping me Virginia! I have a spell on you, and one fine day you'll be mine! Mark my words, you'll be mine!"  
  
What was she feeling? She herself didn't know. She loved Harry didn't she? Her brain was mashed up, confused and messy.  
  
~**~**~  
  
That night, she sat at her desk with a piece of parchment laid out in front of her. A quill was in her hand but she didn't know what to write. She began:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I don't know why what you said today has been bugging me all day. Perhaps you have really hit the right spot about me. Perhaps I've also had a secret silent admiration of your character but refused to accept it. I don't know what I'm feeling now or what's going to happen in the days to come. For all I know maybe this is just a silly joke and I'm thinking too much about it. I need to speak to you, in person. Will you meet me outside the old charms classroom tomorrow? I hope you will appear.  
  
Ginny  
  
She read it over again and it seemed alright. She took a deep breath and hoped for the best tomorrow.  
  
~**~**~  
  
The next day at Breakfast. (Saturday)  
  
Draco read the letter like an eagle studying it's prey, a wide grin began creeping up the sides of his mouth as he looked up to search out his sender. When their eyes met, Ginny couldn't help but feel a jolt go through her body.  
  
There he was, standing outside the old classroom, awaiting her arrival. He was always punctual, never late or early.  
  
" So. I'm here. Um...are we going anywhere in particular to have this talk of ours?"  
  
" Not really...how about we just take a walk along the lake outside?"  
  
" Sounds fine to me."  
  
" Do you always sound that carefree?" Ginny asked abruptly.  
  
" Only to you...I do have an image to maintain." He replied coolly.  
  
" An image, why is everyone so blinded by images, it's so fake. So are you trying to say that the real Draco Malfoy is not really as cool, calm and collected as he seems?"  
  
" Perhaps... that's why he can fall for Ginny Weasley." He said that so confidently with so much charm. Ginny stopped and turned to him with the slightest smile playing at her lips.  
  
" Why is this all happening so suddenly? Why now? It's like a fairytale because it all seems so surreal. Why am I falling in love with you? Why - " she wanted to ask more, but Draco only took the opportunity to kiss her when she least expected it.  
  
He drew her closer to him when she melted softly into his gentle kiss. She felt light headed but safe and warm in the arms of Draco. She loved the feeling of being in his arms, he made her feel like he could protect her from anything and everything in the world. Ginny was reluctant to break away but Draco let her go.  
  
" Do you always ask that many questions?" Draco asked with a smirk.  
  
~**~**~  
  
A/n: ok this is where I'm gonna fast forward everything. To sum it all up, they went dating, Ron objects blablabla, I think you know all this stuff, ya? They're happy and everyone thinks it's weird blablabla UNTIL one day, Draco receives a letter from his dearest father...  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I know of your connections with the Weasley girl and I am warning you, boy that she is only getting in the way of your advancement and growth of power. Lose her by the end of this week or I will kill her myself!  
  
Father  
  
Draco knew this day would come when he would have to leave Virginia. He had to or else his father would kill her. He hated his father for doing this to him, never wanting him to be happy. His beloved Ginny, how was he going to tell her? Knowing her, she would want to fight it, but Draco knew it was futile to rebel against his father. He had to let her go to protect her; he would hate himself for the rest of his life for hurting her.  
  
~**~**~  
  
A/n: ok fast forward again to 2 days later. Putting in short, Draco. Blaise. Bed. Need I say more? Ginny. Finds out. Big Bang.  
  
Thus, Ginny seriously hates Draco for hurting her so much. Draco said she was just a challenge and since he couldn't bed her, he found someone else. Sad, isn't it? Well, not to worry, Ginny does still like Draco, reallllllllyy deep down inside but of course stupid her went back to Harry. I am really lazy aren't I? Well, deal with it! Haha, sorry! ~**~**~  
  
BACK TO PRESENT HAPPENINGS  
  
Ronald Weasley ran from the stands and into the Quidditch pitch just as the final whistle had blown. Gryffindor had triumphed, 200 to 30. Not far behind Ron, Hermione was trying to keep up with her beloved boyfriend, calling his name over and over again but all the cheering and the whooping of their fellow housemates drowned her calls out.  
  
Ron stormed onto the pitch, eyes darting in Harry's direction. A breathless Hermione not far behind.  
  
" Ron!" Hermione tried to catch her breath.  
  
" Ronald Weasley! Will you please calm down! It's not the end of the world!"  
  
Neither stopping nor turning around he replied hastily,  
  
" This is my little sister we're talking about, Herm! She's missing in action and who else is also COINCEDENTLY missing?! I'll tell you who, it's that bastard Draco Malfoy!"  
  
" Here we go again..." Hermione sighed as she tried to keep up with Ron.  
  
" Harry! Harry! Where the hell are Ginny and Malfoy?!" He said Draco's name dripping with disgust and hatred. Ron's face was turning as red as his hair, he was fuming mad now.  
  
Harry spun around and saw his best friend calling him. He dreded this moment where he to explain Ginny's uncanny disappearance. He pushed through the hoards of celebrating Gryffindors on the pitch, trying to catch anyone's attention that he was gone.  
  
" Ron! I suggest that we move to a place a little less...crowded?" He dragged Ron out of the crowd quickly before Ron could protest.  
  
When they finally reached Gryffindor tower, Harry relaxed, relieved that he could escape from the crowd.  
  
" Harry! What the hell - "  
  
" Shhhh...Not so loud..."  
  
" What the hell is happening?! Where's Ginny? And more importantly, where's Malfoy? Do you realise how much danger she could be in now? She's missing for god's sake and Malfoy's missing too! Harry?! Say something!"  
  
" God Ron, I would if you let me!" Harry snapped, receiving stares from some other Gryffindors.  
  
" Alright then, talk!"  
  
" ok, here's what happened. Ginny told me a really crazy thing before the match and it seems...I didn't exactly respond to her um...statement very well and she got kind of angry and just stormed out of the locker room!"  
  
" And what was it exactly she told you?"  
  
" Um...well, I think it was really a big mistake but she said that she was in love with me."  
  
Harry said that in a light hearted tone like it was a joke but Ron stopped dead in the corridors.  
  
" SHE WHAT?!" this time, everyone was looking at them.  
  
" Ron! Shhhhh...Yeah that's what she said. I told her I didn't love her but we could still be friends, but I guess she didn't take that too well,"  
  
" You are such a git, Harry! Have you absolutely lost your mind? You can't say we can still be friends after rejecting a girl! That's rule number one! Argh, IDIOT!"  
  
" Hey! I'm not exactly Doctor Love here, ok?! How could I possibly have liked her anyway? She's like a sister to me, nothing more. Besides.I think I'm - "  
  
" Another mistake Mr Potter! You said she's just like a sister?! *Ron slaps his forehead* I can't believe you...do you think she needs another brother? I really could just hurt you here right now, Harry," Ron turns his head to the wall and starts banging it against the wall like Dobby.  
  
" Whoa Ron! I don't want to end up sending you to hospital wing! Stop it!" to Harry's surprise Ron stopped.  
  
" I thought you liked Ginny." That was all Ron said before walking solemnly away from the green-eyed boy.  
  
Harry stood there until Ron was out of sight, when he said, " I'm sorry, Ron, I can't. I think I'm gay. "  
  
~**~**~  
  
A/n: Yeah yeah yeah, mock me all you want for this really stinky rushed chapter. It's confusing and crappy? ( I know I took a bloody long time but hey I was seriously busy with school and that kind of stuff. Anyway, just review, flames will be used to light my candles, thank you! REVIEWWWW 


End file.
